DESCRIPTION [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposal is for a day-and-a-half conference for approximately 100 people to investigate the psychological, social and economic factors of communities impacted by hazardous substances and better understand the role these social and economic factors play in the effect of hazardous substance exposure. The results of the conference will be disseminated in a written report that will be available online. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]